MSJ-06II-C/B Tieren High Mobility Type B
The MSJ-06II-C/B Tieren High Mobility Type B is a mobile suit developed from the MSJ-06II-C Tieren High Mobility Type and first appeared in Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Technology & Combat Characteristics A revised version of the Tieren High Mobility Type, the Tieren High Mobility Type B emphasizes mobility over flight capabilities.'Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Archives' Book'Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Mechanics 1st' Book'Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Data Archives' Book As a result, it becomes a mobile suit that specializes in hovering, ditching the expensive wings and jet engines of its predecessor.Gundam 00 Official Website Profile Page Thanks to its hovering capabilities, the Tieren High Mobility Type B has vastly superior mobility over the MSJ-06II-A Tieren Ground Type that moves via walking or running.'Mobile Suit Illustrated 2015' Book The Tieren High Mobility Type B is armed with a 30mm machine gun, three shields, and a carbon blade integrated 200mm x 50 caliber smoothbore gun. When required, the smoothbore gun can be switch to the 200mm x 25 caliber smoothbore gun used by the Tieren Ground Type and High Mobility Type. Units deployed for combat in the desert are fitted with dustproof joint covers. The MSJ-06II-C/BT Tieren High Mobility Commander Type B is a commander version of this machine. Armaments ;*200mm x 50 Caliber Smoothbore Gun :Mounted on the right forearm, the 200mm x 50 caliber smoothbore gun is the main weapon of the Tieren High Mobility Type B. It appears longer than the High Mobility Type's 200mm x 25 caliber smoothbore gun, but has similar basic performance. However, it replaces the barrel-mounted 12.7 co-axial machine gun with a long, rectangular carbon blade. Due to the integration of the carbon blade, the gun can be used for long to close range combat. ;*200m x 25 Caliber Smoothbore Gun :As an alternative to the 200mm x 50 caliber smoothbore gun, the Tieren High Mobility Type B can be armed with the same 200m x 25 caliber smoothbore gun used by the High Mobility Type. Mobile Suit Gundam 00I Chapter 5 The barrel of this weapon mounts a 12.7mm coaxial machine gun that has its bullet trajectory adjusted to synchronize with the main gun's at a distance of around 2000 meters. Thus, by using the coaxial machine gun, it is possible to know the specific landing point of the bullet, increasing the accuracy of the main gun. ;*30mm Machine Gun :Like the Tieren High Mobility Type, the Tieren High Mobility Type B has a 6-barreled, shell-firing machine gun built into the left chest. Despite having small caliber and a low attack power, its rapid fire capability means that it is suitable for anti-personal, anti-air purpose and the likes. Additionally, although it cannot damage enemy units during mobile suit combat, it can still restrict enemy's movements. ;*Shield :The Tieren High Mobility Type B has three shields, two on the shoulders and one on the left leg. The shoulder shields are the same as those on the Tieren Ground Type, while the leg shield appears larger than the Ground Type's. ;*Carbon Spear :Used by the Tieren High Mobility Type B piloted by Katharon's Sulu Suluzu, this handheld close combat weapon originated from the MSJ-04 Fanton. It has a long reach as well as wide attack radius, and is very suitable for stabbing attacks and the like due to its shape. History A mobile suit squad consisting of several Tieren High Mobility Type Bs, Soma Peries's MSJ-06II-SP Tieren Taozi, and led by Sergei Smirnov in the MSJ-06II-C/BT Tieren High Mobility Commander Type B, participated in the joint military exercise in the Taklamakan Desert. In truth, this was a trap set up by the HRL, Union and AEU to capture the four Gundams of the Celestial Being. The squad approached the GN-002 Gundam Dynames and GN-003 Gundam Kyrios as they tried to escape from the trap. While the Tieren Taozi attacked Gundam Kyrios, the Tieren High Mobility Type Bs pinned down the Gundam Dynames with fire support from allied units. Later, as Gundam Kyrios gained the advantage against Tieren Taozi, the Tieren High Mobility Type Bs and Sergei's Tieren High Mobility Commander Type B provided support fire to help the Tieren Taozi escaped. After 15 hours of continuous attacks from the three military forces, the Gundam Kyrios was finally captured. As the squad left with the captured Gundam, they were attacked by the GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei that had arrived to save Gundam Kyrios. With the exception of Tieren Taozi, all the Tieren High Mobility Type Bs and Sergei's Tieren High Mobility Commander Type B were disabled by the Gundam Throne Zwei's GN Fangs. The Tieren High Mobility Type B remained in service in AD 2312, but not as a front line combat unit. Several units served as guards for the ESF's anti-government forces detention facility holding the captured Allelujah Haptism and Marina Ismail. However, these Tieren High Mobility Type Bs were no match for the reborn Celestial Being's new Gundams that arrived to rescue Allelujah. Despite interventions from the A-Laws, the Gundams managed to escape with Allelujah piloting his new GN-007 Arios Gundam, while Marina was rescued by members of the anti-Federation organization, Katharon. The Tieren High Mobility Type B was also one of the many mobile suits used by Katharon. Later in the same year, during the Break Pillar incident, the Tieren High Mobility Type Bs of the ESF and Katharon worked together with numerous other mobile suits to shoot down the falling outer wall pieces of the damaged orbital elevator, La Tour, reducing the destruction caused to the city at the elevator's base. Variants ;*MSJ-06II-C/BT Tieren High Mobility Commander Type B Pics Gallery snapshot20080119145454ls7.jpg snapshot20080119145744dj0.jpg tierenmobilityGBFT.jpg|Cameo in Gundam Build Fighters Try (1) rgyagya-tierenmobility.jpg|Cameo in Gundam Build Fighters Try (2) Notes & Trivia References External links *MSJ-06II-C/B Tieren High Mobility Type B on MAHQ.net